


Nynorskeksamen

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nynorsk, eksamen, sidemålseksamen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Forsøk på nynorsk smut. Funkar, funkar ikkje? Køyr ordskifte!(Har redigert litt på denne etter tilbakemeldingane.)





	Nynorskeksamen

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er eit kjapt one-shot, kreert i solskinet heime ein ganske tidleg morgon under ein diskusjon om smut på norsk.
> 
> Takkast den som takkast skal (delar av teksten finst på bokmål i ein heilt anna historie), du kan gi meg eit hint viss du vil ha namna creds. Du veit kven du er ❤

**Tysdag 23. mai 2017 kl. 07:23**

Kysset vert djupare. Even kjenner hendene til Isak finne fram under genseren hans. Fingrane lirker seg ned under strikken på boksaren. Mjuk hud møter mjuk hud. Han kjenner kor hard han er, korleis det dunkar i han.

Isak ser på han. Blikket er djupt, som ei djup kjelde ei sumarnatt. Det rommar alt. Kåtskap. Eld. Attrå. Hugleik.

Even bøyer seg fram over Isak. Held armane rundt han, kjenner korleis musklane i ryggen hans spenner seg når han klemmer han inntil seg. Isak dyttar han vekk, skyv han over på ryggen og held han fast med den eine handa medan han let fingrane gli vidare ned i boksaren hans. Han dreg ned klesplagget, den kalde lufta treff magen hans, låra hans, kuken hans. Han kjenner korleis han reiser seg når han slepp fri, kjenner lufta treffe væten på han, kjenner korleis kåtskapen hans er i ferd med å våkne. Isaks tunge finn vegen ned over magen hans, ned mot pikken. Små kyss, kjærteiknar han. Kjenner tunga på pungen. Isak opnar munnen, tek ballane inn, masserer dei med tunga, småsyg på dei, ein om gongen. Even stønnar. Isak si tunge flyttar seg oppover kuken, lagar ein sti av fukt. Det sitrar i den kalde lufta. Isak tek ei pause. Skakkar på hovudet og ser opp på han, med eit blikk fullt av elskov og hug. Even ser ned på han med takksemd i blikket, tigg han om å halde fram, vil ha meir, treng meir, meir, meir, meir.

Isak kjenner kuken pulsere, kjenner ilingane når Even kjem, straumingane når sæden sprutar inn i munnen hans. Han kjenner smaken av Evens sæd, bitter, salt og søt på same tid, den velkjende smaken han elskar. Han svelger, vaskar han rein med tunga si, kyssar Even, kjenner tunga hans på leppene sine, kjenner han sleikjer i seg smaken av seg sjølv.

“Lukke til på nynorskeksamen i dag, Even.”


End file.
